Te amo
by Isabela Black
Summary: Hermione deja a Draco por amor, pero lo que no sabe es que sufrira mas de lo que pensaba...entren a leerla no es tan mala con piensan xD... EH REGRESADO CAP. 11! AL FIN!


**prologo: Hermioen deja a Draco por amor, pero le hara mas daño de lo que penso.**

**cancion: como yo nadie te ha amdo**

**inteprete: bon jovi**

**ojala que la puedan escuchar mientras lo leen es muy lindo :D espero criticas XD

* * *

**

Como yo nadie te ha amado

* * *

Estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, rodeado de todos los lujos que tenia, por que si nada me faltaba, nada tenía todo lo que tenia, pero menos a ella. 

Ella, lo que tanto deseaba volver a tener, por que si la había tenido junto a el, la había tenido entre sus brazos la había tenido junto a el.

**Yo no vi las flores marchitar,**

**ni ese frió en tus ojos al mirar,  
no,no vi la realidad  
me ibas a dejar.**

Había durado tanto su amor, el estaban tan ilusionado con este amor, la primera ves que había dicho la palabra amor, como le costaba decirla pero con ella era diferente era tan normal.

Ella le había enseñado a amar con ella había sentido este sentimiento tan hermoso, estaban tan bien se podría decir que en su mejor momento, se veían todos los días, se amaban el estaba mas que seguro.

No se espero para nada la noticia que le había dado gracias a la carta, cuanto odio en ese momento a su familia por su culpa la había perdido por su culpa se había alejado de el, tiro la copa rompiéndose en mil pedazos como estaba su corazón.

**Dicen que la vida baby no es como la ves,  
para aprender hay que caer,  
para ganar hay que perder,  
lo di todo por ti.**

Había dado todo por ella, sus "amigos", su orgullo, su maldito apellido, cuanto daría por no tener este maldito apellido todo se había arruinado por el apellido, por la sangre.

-maldito apellido- susurro

Una sonrisa se le formo en su cara al recordar como la había tratado, siempre insultándola, humillándola, haciéndola menos que el, pero cual era la realidad que todo lo había hecho por amor.

Por que si aunque no lo supiera siempre hacia eso para llamar su atención, para verla, para que volteara a verlo, solo por una mirada suya.

Unas lagrimas se le empezaron a caer por al cara, las primeras lagrimas que el había soltado por que si el nunca había llorado por alguien y ahora quien lo viera llorando por ella.

**Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte,  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces, baby.**

-por ti di todo- decía mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos

Por que si por ella fue la primera persona por quien lloro, por quien se preocupo, por quien se intereso, por quien esperaba sin dormir frente a la chimenea cuando llegaba tarde o por quien siempre estaba dispuesto mientras ella fuera feliz.

Al principio todo era un juego y el lo admitía el le había dicho que todo había sido una apuesta, la mejor apuesta de su vida, por que gracias a ella conoció al amor de su vida, su primer y ultimo amor.

-doy gracias por conocerte- dijo mientras veía la foto que estaba en su mesa, hay estaban ellos dos, el abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura mientras ella le garraba las mando y sonreía.

Se veían tan felices, se acordó muy bien de esa foto se la tomaron en un día de primavera que ella insistió en que seria bonito recuerdo, aunque el no quería termino cediendo todo por su sonrisa.

**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te ame demasiado,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.**

-como yo nadie te va amar- dijo conjurando otro vaso se whisky y tomándoselo de un trago, llevaba demasiado tiempo tomando solo para ahogar sus penas.

Como la amaba y no sabia como se la iba a quitar se la cabeza, no lo sabia.

-NO TE QUIERO SACAR DE MI CABEZA POR QUE TE AMO ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA!- grito tirando otra vez la copa y parándose.

Empezó a dar vueltas por todo su cuarto, parecía león enjaulado, estaba demasiado enojado y a la vez triste.

Fue hacia la foto, tomándola entre sus manos, empezó a trazar el contorno de ella con tanto amor.

-como te extraño y solo han pasado unos día- dijo en voz baja empezando a llorar otra vez.

**Cada hora, una eternidad,  
cada amanecer, un comenzar;  
ilusiones nada mas,  
que fácil fue soñar.**

Abrazo la foto con tanto amor, apareció una botella de whisky y empezó a caminar hacia a su cama, se quito la playera y se acostó en la cama, todavía olía como ella.

Nunca cambiaria nada de ese cuarto y menos esas sabanas todavía tenían su olor a canela que tanto le gustaba, le dio un fuerte trago a la botella, le quemo la garganta pero no podía sentir ya mas dolor.

- esto es un sueño y cuando despierte ella estará a lado mio como siempre- susurraba para el mismo, cerrando los ojos.

**Tantas noches de intimidad  
parecían no acabar;  
nos dejamos desafiar  
y hoy nada es igual.**

Se acordó de todas las noches que pasaron juntos, uniéndose en uno mismo, compartiendo su amor, sus caricias, sus besos, los sentía todavía en su cuerpo y sabía que eso nunca se lo borraría.

Cuantas veces no despertó a su lado desnuda, el abrazándola posesivamente como siempre por la cintura y ella acurrucada en su pecho.

Cuantas veces no se volvieron uno mismo, donde si alguien los viera no podrían saber donde comenzaba uno y donde terminaba el otro, cuantas veces la vio desnuda bajo la luz de la luna, cuantas noches de intimidad pasaron.

Parecía que todo ese amor juntos nunca terminaría se dejaban llevar por el deseo y el amor.

-eres tan hermosa con tu ojos miel, con tu cabello enredado- susurraba Draco para el mismo recordándola.

**Se que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele,  
no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby.**

Se había dado cuenta de que era verdad lo que le habían dicho el amor es lo mejor del mundo hasta cuando termina, el amor es el cielo y el adiós el infierno y era lo que sentía, se sentía en le infierno, se sentía destrozado.

**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te ame demasiado,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.**

Le dio otro trago a la botella, quería olvidarse de todo, quería morirse y todo por ella.

-TE ODIO POR AMARTE, TE ODIO POR DEJARME, TE ODIO HERMIONE GRANGER, TE ODIO POR AMARTE, TE ODIO POR SER LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA-grito Draco sacando todo lo que sentía.

Por que era lo que sentí la odiaba por haberlo amado por haberla amado, por que quien lo diría que los peores enemigos podrían enamorarse pero del odio al amor solo hay un paso y ellos lo dieron.

-te odio por enseñarme amar, te odio por saber que es el dolor, que es bajar del cielo al infierno- dijo draco llorando a mas no poder.  
**  
Esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.**

-pero no se quedara así te buscare hasta encontrarte, hasta que este a mi lado te lo juro- dijo draco tomando otro trago a la botella.

**Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte,  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces, baby**

No la perdería lo juraba nunca la perdería aunque estuviera a su lado ala fuerza no la dejaría nunca, era suya y de nadie mas era SU hermione.  
**  
Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te ame demasiado,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.**

-te amo hermione granger te amo y te encontrare- dijo quedándose casi dormido gracias al whisky.

Saco la carta que le había proporcionado tanto dolor, de su pantalón, y la tiro al suelo.

**Esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.**

_Draco:_

_Se que nunca me perdonaras lo que voy hacer pero me eh dado cuenta de que no podemos seguir juntos lastimamos algunas personas y también varias personas no los impiden._

_Se que tu me dijiste que dejarías todo por mi pero yo se que no me lo merezco._

_No merezco que le dejes de habla a tu madre por mi tampoco merecen mis amigos que no les hable._

_Ojala que me perdones algún día por dejarte pero trata de entenderme por favor amor._

_Si te dejo es por amor por tanto amor que te tengo por que si te tengo que dejar para que seamos mas felices lo haré amor._

_Por a horita no me busques, no lo soportaría no podría dejarte si te veía por eso te dejo esta carta no podría decírtelo de frente por que se que me lo impedirías._

_Te buscare en su momento amor, te amo con todo mi corazón y siempre te amare._

_Atte. Hermione Granger_

- como yo nadie te ha amado- fue lo ultimo que dijo draco antes de quedarse dormido.

**Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado...**

**Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado...**

**Fin?

* * *

**

bueno aqui esta un capitulo me gustaria saber si quisiera que lo siguiera o hay lo dejo por favor dejen review para saber que tal ustedes deciden asi que yo solo esperare para seguirlo o no.

necesito minimo 4 o 5 reviews para seguirlo bueno muchas grax

reviews plis por lo que mas quieran (carita de perro a medio morir) acuerdense que es mi unica paga

atte. Isabel BLack


End file.
